Hoplessly, In Love
by tell me what you want to hear
Summary: Just a short one-shot, Involving the after math of Clare and Eli's first time, There isn't sex or anything.


So,

I really liked how this turned out .

There is no sex in this story, But it is implied.

It takes place shortly after..

Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi, But I do own this story

* * *

It was silent for the most part, Besides the barely audible soft brushing of Eli's finger tips trailing up and down Clare's right arm and the necessary breaths they both took ever so often.

Clare was avoiding making eye contact while drawing small circles into Eli's chest.

The silence was almost suffocating, It was more than uncomfortable and worse than actually talking, It was the source of Eli's doubts, And to Clare the silence was practically a blessing.

Eli was nervous to say the least, He tried to think of something, _anything, _Besides the fact that Clare was being so subtle and why her body would tense up for the briefest moments, Occasionally.

Clare felt awkward, Happy, Nervous, Pleased, All at the same time. She didn't regret it, Not at all. But she had no idea it would be like this.

"Clare?" Eli's soft but concerned voice broke the silence, It was extremely low, But it's affect was like a glass vase breaking on a hardwood floor.

"Yes?" Clare's voice cracked from not talking for so long. It was uncomfortable and shy sounding.

"Are you okay?" He asked dreading the answer.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked up at him in confusion, His expression mimicked hers. He thought he would see doubt, or regret in her eyes. But that wasn't what he saw at all, It was something along the lines of contentment or even joy.

She reached up with one of her hands and rested it on Eli's neck, And his hand that was caressing Clare's arm moved to cup her cheek gently.

"Yes, Why?" Clare's voice came out in a whisper and her eyes squinted slightly as she tried to think of a reason as to why he would ask her is she was okay.

He blinked a few times before taking a deep breath. "I don't know, Your being really quiet, And…distant."

"Oh." She sighed. Of course Eli would take note of it.

His hand left her face and hesitantly found her hand under the sheets as he waited for her to continue.

"I just." She laced her fingers with Eli's and took a deep shaky breath, Trying to think of how to word her reply carefully. "I just feel a lot of emotions right now."

His head tilted slightly and he replayed her words in his head. "Do you feel…Sad?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No." She replied honestly. "Do you?" She whispered.

He shook his head and a hint of a smile formed on his lips as he sighed in relief. "Not at all, I just thought that maybe you regretted it." His face turned to concerned towards the end.

She smiled softly in reassurance. "I don't regret anything, Eli." She paused and thought of the words she would use to describe it.

It was amazing to say the least. Eli treated her with the softest of all touches and the sweetest of all kisses. He was caring and delicate. Maybe a little too concerned, Asking her constantly if she wanted him to continue. It was also painful, Not horribly so, But enough to make her eyes water and a few tears escape, All of which were gently brushed off by Eli's thumbs. Afterwards was different, She felt awkward and a little embarrassed. Maybe, It was because it was her first time and not Eli's, or the fact that she was fully unclothed in front of him, But she didn't feel exposed, With the way he looked at her, it was impossible to.

A few painfully slow minutes later she finally answered. "I feel a little embarrassed and" She felt her cheeks burn with a familiar rose tinted blush and shrugged letting a sheepish smile form on her lips. "Happy."

Like Eli was her reflection, A smile appeared on his face too. He gently wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I do too."

Sighing in contentment Clare placed a small kiss on Eli's chest before resting the side of her head on his bare skin.

Eli's thoughts were consumed by a million things, All of them involving Clare. He cherished her, The feelings he had towards her were not ones bestowed upon most people and their loved one, In his arms wasn't just his girlfriend, It was the very reason he was so strong and had a gleam to his eyes again. She was and would remain, The only thing that made him happy.

Complete silence took over the room again. But this time it was different. They didn't have to engage in small talk. Laying in the after glow, and connecting in such a deep level that wasn't only physical, There was no reason to feel ashamed or regretful. After all, her purity ring did say: _pure hearts wait. _Some would say it meant until marriage, But in Clare's opinion, It was until she was in love. And she most definitely was, Head over heels, And hopelessly, _In love.

* * *

_

Good?

Bad?

I would really like to know what you thought about this,

So, Tell me in a review?


End file.
